DE 10 2009 036 621 A1 discloses a method of manufacturing an optoelectronic semiconductor component in which optoelectronic semiconductor chips are arranged on a top surface of a carrier. The optoelectronic semiconductor chips are surrounded by a molded body which covers all lateral surfaces of the optoelectronic semiconductor chips. Top and bottom surfaces of the optoelectronics semiconductor chips preferably remain uncovered. Upon removing the carrier, the optoelectronic semiconductor chips may be singularized. At the top and/or bottom surfaces of each semiconductor chip, contact points may be provided. The molded body may, e.g., consist of an epoxy-based mold material.
There is thus a need to provide an improved optoelectronic semiconductor component and an improved method of manufacturing an optoelectronic semiconductor component.